


Famous Last Words

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Famous Last Words, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, jack is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: Jack is Romeo. Hiccup is Juliet.Jack wants to reenact his favourite scene.What could possibly go wrong?





	Famous Last Words

"Hah. What could _possibly_ go wrong?"  
"Famous last words."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

Hiccup watched Jack, biting his lip as the white haired boy, began to climb, using the vines and the small wooden frame to haul himself up onto the roof. Hiccup watched from his window, leaning further and further out as Jack got nearer. "Be careful," he called out softly, aware of his father sleeping just across the hall. "Don't sweat it." Jack laughed, heaving his body up onto the ledge, avoiding the guttering that ran the length on the roof beneath him.  
"You're too practised in this," Hiccup commented, watching as Jack lay on his belly, rolling so that his legs joined him on the roof space. "You give me too much credit," the boy laughed back. "I'm just your average Romeo."  
"And that makes me Juliet?"  
"Naturally."

Hiccup pouted and folded his arms, trying to disguise the way his heart was suddenly beating one hundred miles a minute. Thank god it was too dark for Jack to see him blushing.  
"There," Jack laughed crouching on the roof, after having completed his climb. He grinned at Hiccup, proud of his own achievement, basking in the moment of having conquered the rose bush that he had just climbed. "See. There was no point in worrying," Jack laughed, standing, approaching Hiccup's bedroom window.

"You idiot. You'll hurt yourself one of these days."  
Jack ginned. "No chance." Hiccup smiled. _Just as cocky as ever._ He opened his mouth, ready to invite the boy inside, but the chance never came.  
Instead, all he could do, was shout Jack's name as he watched the boy slip. The roof tiles had somehow come loose. Hiccup watched, helpless as Jack fell backwards, shocked, his arms reaching out into open air for a hand hold.  
There was none.

With a cry, Jack fell back, disappearing from Hiccup's sight.

"Jack? Jack!" Hiccup leant closer out the window, trying to see him. He ran to his bedroom door, running down the stairs, not concerned if he woke his father or not. The boy could feel himself panicking, fumbling for the keys on the side, unlocking the front door. He yanked it open, throwing himself into the cold night air, barefooted and wearing nothing more than boxer shorts and a vest top.

"Jack? Jack!" Hiccup raced around the house, ignoring the wet grass beneath his feet as he raced to where Jack lay, sprawled out in the flower bed.  
He wasn't moving.

_Unconscious?_

__

_Or dead?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup sat in the white room, his butt numb from sat too long on the awkward plastic chair. He looked up, his eyes on Jack's sleeping face. "Bastard," Hiccup spat, more out of worry than anger. Of course it was Jack's fault. Hiccup had warned him plenty of times.  
But of course, the statement _"Famous Last Words"_ calls for the idiot doing the stunt to screw up.  
And this case, the idiot was Jack. And by screwing up, it meant that he slipped off the roof and broke his arm. He only had a slight concussion, but the knock to the head had put him out cold. That was why he was sleeping soundly at some ungodly hour in the morning whilst Hiccup was sat on the waiting chair opposite his bed, trying to decide whether the chairs or the floor will be more comfortable.

Sometime whilst waiting, Hiccup had fallen asleep. He awoke to the sound of voices; one he didn't recognise, and the other being Jack's.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Hiccup opened his eyes, his boyfriend stood in front of him, holding out the hand that wasn't in a cast. There was a nurse in the room, with a clipboard and some medicine, but she quickly left, leaving the two boys alone.  
"You're awake," Hiccup replied groggily, knowing the sentence was dumb, but it was formed whilst he was half asleep. He didn't worry about it too much. Neither, it seemed, did Jack. He kissed Hiccup on the nose, leaning in to one-arm hug him.

"Shall we go?"  
"But the doctors–"  
"Have already done all the tests they need. I don't have a concussion. The only thing wrong is my arm." Hiccup hesitated, thinking for a second, before deciding that he didn't want to spend any more time in hospital.

"C'mon then," he said, fishing his keys from his pocket. "You're lucky I decided to stay," he began, leading the way from the A&E Unit. "If not you'd have to stay here."  
"But you wouldn't want to leave me on my own," Jack said, taking a chance to let his healthy hand wander. Hiccup yelped at the sudden touch, raising the attention of the nurses and Doctors on nightshift.

"Stop that," Hiccup hissed, moving out of arms reach, his hand hovering over the cheek where Jack had pinched. "Hey, that's cold," Jack whined, trying his best puppy-eyes look, following Hiccup down the hospital corridor.  
"Well you deserve it," the brunet dead-panned. "After the stunt you pulled, you're too lucky to get off with just a broken arm."  
"It's not my fault," Jack began, but stopped short when his boyfriend prodded him in the chest with a finger.

"It is your fault. You wanted to go all Spiderman and climb the bloody house–"  
"I was going more for Romeo–"  
"Not the point," Hiccup said angrily. "Do you know how worried I was?" He said, turning around again, already marching down the corridor. Jack followed, his grin gone as he listened to Hiccup's shaking words.  
"You fell off my _roof,_ Jack. I saw you laid out on the lawn, unconscious, and I thought that you were _d-dead._ Do you know how scary that is?"

The pair had reached Hiccup's car. The freckled teen was trying to ram his house key into the car lock, frustrated with everything, not quite focused on what he was doing.

"Hiccup." Jack said softly, laying his hand over Hiccup's own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
The boy nodded. "I know. I just panicked."

The boy let himself be hugged in another one-arm hug. Jack kissed him on the nose, then on the lips.  
"I _am_ sorry," he said again, pulling Hiccup against his chest. Jack dropped his head on the boy's head, burying his nose in the boy's hair, smelling the earthy warm smell that he loved.  
Like Autumn and Sunshine.

"How about next time, I'll just come in through the front door."

"Good idea."


End file.
